The competition is Our!
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: El concurso ha llegado ¿que preparatoria será la ganadora? habrá perdón y reconciliación? o de plano todos se irán al diablo?- Gracias Nerea Kurt por ayudarme en casi todo esto :'3
1. 3 Sentimientos

**Ya casi finaliza todo esto :')…~ estás llorando?~…. No… bueno… sí…. Pero… es que tenemos al más hermoso lector del mundo!...~ cierto, pero no por eso lloraras como marica~…. Ok ¬¬…~mejor, comenzamos~**

**~Sabes- Reik**

**~Mil Demonios- Moderatto**

**~Fever- Adam Lambert **

**Hoy era el día, todos estaban nerviosos, hoy tendrían que cantar para ganarse un premio de 1000,000 dlls, aún era de mañana, el concurso era dentro de 11 horas, tiempo suficiente para practicar sus canciones**

-tu puedes, Stan

-s-suerte, Kenny

-no coman ansias, el concurso es dentro de 11 horas, idiotas- habló el castaño

-cállate gordo, cómo tú no tienes quién te apoye, te molesta que Butters y yo apoyemos a Stan y a Kenny

-pff, jódete, Kahl- el judío solo rodó los ojos

-ya, ya, dejen de pelear- dijo su rubio y político amigo- deberían estar felices por qué ganarán una cantidad tan grande de dinero

-lo estamos!... pero todo eso es para la escuela, no para nosotros

-no, pero miren el lado bueno, al menos nos darán 500 dlls

-tienes razón

-bien, mejor ensayemos ahora

-chicos!, chicoos!- decía el taco-loco mientras corría hacia sus amigos

-que pasa Clyde?

-la directora quiere verlos

-y ahora que querrá?

-ni idea, pero mejor vayamos a ver que quiere

**Ambos Teams se dirigieron a la escuela a ver a la directora, a ver que se le ofrecía. Al llegar entraron hasta su oficina**

-quería vernos, directora Victoria?- preguntó inocentemente el ex obeso

-gordo hipócrita- susurró el oji rojo

-bien chicos, como ya saben hoy es el concurso

-sí- asintieron todos

-pero, nos han notificado que aparte de cantar una canción cada uno, tendrán que cantar una en grupo

-grupo?

-sí, la canción la elegirán uds, así que escójanla, ensáyenla y nos vemos a las 4 aquí mismo, abordaremos un autobús que nos llevará a Carolina del Norte y ahí será el concurso

-a Carolina del Norte?!

-sí chicos, ¿algún problema?

-bueno… es que pensábamos que sería aquí

-al principio lo era, pero el Instituto dijo que tendría que ser en Carolina del Norte, ¿si podrán?

-sí

-claro

-todos podremos

-….bueno

-¿algún problema señor Black?

-mis padres me llevarán con unos tíos a California… pero no sé si llegaré a tiempo para el concurso

-no se preocupe, de seguro habrá tiempo

-bien… mejor irme ahora, si me voy ahora de seguro sí llegaré a tiempo, hasta al rato, amigos- dicho esto, el moreno salió de la oficina

-¿Qué les dijo la directora?- preguntó el pelirrojo?

-que cantaremos una canción en grupo

-eso es genial!

-sí

-hay que buscar la canción

-bien…

**Los chicos buscaron la canción, y efectivamente la encontraron, ahora estaban esperando el bus que los llevaría a Carolina del Norte,**

-suerte, Stan

-qu-que te vaya bien, Kenny

-chicos- habló la directora- uds pueden ir también, a los alumnos que quisieron ir los llevarán en otro bus, pero por ser ustedes parejas de los concursantes, pueden viajar con ellos en este

-enserio?

-sí

-qué bien!- el judío y el rubio menor subieron al bus, rato después, partieron

**Ya estaban en camino, tardaron como 20 minutos en llegar, ahora estaban tras bastidores arreglándose y ensayando **

-carajo….

-qué?

-estoy nervioso

-todos lo estamos, Marsh, así que cálmate y solo canta como si nada

-es fácil decirlo para ti, Craig, eres frío y sin emoción alguna

-hmm

-¿quién cantará primero?

-me imagino que es por número de lista, ya pasaron 4 preparatorias, sigue la nuestra

-mierda…

-quieto Stan, el primero de la lista es Cartman

-cierto, cierto

-¿c-cómo te s-sientes, E-Eric?

-bien, ya quiero cantar, esta Wendy en el público?

-sí

-ya estoy listo

-¿Qué le cantarás?

-ya lo oirán

-_Ahora, de la Preparatoria de South Park, que suba al escenario el número 7. Eric Cartman"_

-bien, aquí voy, deséenme suerte, perras

-s-suerte, E-Eric

-suerte, culo gordo

El castaño subió al escenario

-ya Wen, no estés triste y disfruta del concierto, apoyemos a la escuela!- animaba la rubia a su mejor amiga

-lo sé, Bebe, pero me sigo sintiendo mal… de verdad, quería mucho a Stan

-Wendy….

\- aquí está, Eric Cartman ¿algo que quisieras decir antes?

-sí…. Ejem… Wendy Testaburger…

-Wendy!, mira!, te habla Cartman

-eh?- la chica alza su mirada

-la verdad es que… me gustas mucho, sabes?, cambié mucho, y todo por estar contigo… Wendy, te amo!, esta canción va para ti- se sienta y comienza a tocar la guitarra que llevaba consigo después del piano

-E-Eric…

"_Sabes?…._

_No pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti…._**\- mira al público**

_Sabes? No dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti…._

_Cuando llegaste tú_** -logra localizar a la chica**

_Te metiste en mí ser,_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe!_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta_

_Como te imaginé_

_No nooo ooo_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busqué sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar!_

_Tanto tiempo busqué,_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta…_

_Como te imaginé… ~huuuu…~_

_~huuuu…~_

_Sabes?-_** se levanta del banco dónde se encontraba sentado**

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible,_

_No dejo de pensar_

_Que haría lo imposible-_** toma el micrófono que estaba frente suyo **

_Por quedarme cerca de ti…_

_Cuando llegaste tú-_** señala a la morenaa, por lo cual un reflector apuntó a ella**

_Te metiste en mí ser,_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe!_**\- se lleva la mano al pecho**

_Tanto tiempo busqué_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_No nooo ooo_

_Como aguja en pajar_

_Te busqué sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busqué_**\- baja su mirada**

_Pero al fin te encontré-_** la eleva y ve de nuevo a la muchacha**

_Tan perfecta… _

_Como te imaginé…_

_Sabes?_

_No pido nada más… _

_Que estar entre tus brazos…."_**\- extiende sus manos**

-Eric….- la chica se lleva ambas manos al rostro y comienza a sollozar

-Wendy… ¿estás bien?- preguntó su rubia amiga mientras la abrazaba

-Bebe… tengo que hablar con Cartman

-bien… te llevaré tras bastidores en un receso

-gracias, Bebe

-y?...- habló un azabache

-¿Qué?

-que se siente, culón?

-bueno… a decir verdad… creo que…. bien, se sintió un gran alivio confesarle que la amo

-te felicito Cartman, aun siendo un gordo racista, estúpido, antisemita, narcisista y que jode todo el día… se nota que si puedes tener corazón

-pues gracias, Kahl

-¿Quién seguirá?

-ni idea

-creo que después de mi seguía Stan o Damien

-no puedo seguir yo- habló el azabache de ojos azules

-por qué no?

-porque mi número de lista es el 9 y el de Damien es el 8

-cierto… entonces voy yo, pero esperaré a que me llamen

-_"Ahora a continuación denle un gran aplauso al siguiente concursante, el número 8, Damien Thorn favor de presentarse sobre el escenario, Damien Thorn por favor sube al escenario_

-bien, aquí voy…- el Anticristo sale de su camerino con dirección a dicho punto

-ojalá le vaya bien

"_Toc-Toc-Toc"- _Cartman?... preguntó cierta chica entrando al camerino

-Wendy?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo…

-claro…- el castaño caminó hacia la chica, esta tomó su mano y se encaminaron fuera del vestidor para hablar a solas

-Pip… ¿se-seguro que quieres e-estar aquí? Ngh!

-sí

-gha!, pero n-no te apura q-que Damien sea e-el siguiente? Ngh!

-no… quiero oírlo cantar aunque sea por última vez

-b-bien…

-ah! Ahí está!- dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a aplaudir, para después volver a acomodarse en su asiento

-Pip… Pip, sé que estás aquí, y bueno… sé que te hice mal diciendo que no te necesito y pues… ejemm… traga saliva- perdón…- una guitarra eléctrica comienza a sonar y el Anticristo se colocó frente al micrófono

"_Tengo mil maneras_

_Diferentes de decirte_

_Lo que siento y siempre elijo la peor_

_Así soy yo…_**\- se encoje de hombros**

_Un cobarde manipulador_

_Y lo qué pasa_

_Es que me acosan toda clase_

_De fantasmas_

_Y la brecha de mi alma ya no puede abrirse más…- _**se toma del pecho**

_Por favor decide si te vas…_

_Algo cambió dentro de mí_**\- lentamente se mueve a los lados**

_Lo estoy sintiendo _

_Y cada día crece más y más_

_Tengo que empezar a preocuparme_

_O que no me importe ya…_

_Van como mil veces_

_Que he tratado de decírtelo…_

_Mírame a los ojos_**\- se lleva una mano cerca de su ojo rojo**

_Y verás que no te miento, no_

_Dame dos minutos _

_No apures el tiempo de este amor_

_Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó_

_Uno, dos, tres_**\- cuenta en el piso con su pie derecho**

_Mil demonios he contado yo…_

_Tuve mil dolores de cabeza-_** se lleva la mano a la cabeza**

_Mil momentos de tristeza_

_Y una culpa equivalente a un millón…_

_A un millón de años de tu amor_

_Tan alejado_

_Que de mi te has olvidado_

_Yo sé que me lo he buscado-_** se lleva nuevamente la mano al pecho**

_Ni aunque te pida mil veces perdón-_** logra visualizar al inglés y es señalado**

_Volverías a mi corazón_

_Mi corazón se está rompiendo_

_En mil pedazos_

_Y no puedo dejar de llorar-_** baja su mirada**

_Tengo que empezar a preocuparme_

_O que no me importe más_

_Van como mil veces_

_Que he tratado de decírtelo…_**\- extiende su mano al británico**

_Mírame a los ojos_

_Y verás que no te miento, no_

_Dame dos minutos _

_No apures el tiempo de este amor-_** niega con la cabeza**

_Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó_

_Uno, dos, tres_

_Mil demonios he contado yo…-_** camina sobre el escenario, después se vuelve a su lugar**

_Van como mil veces_

_Que he tratado de decírtelo!_**\- toma con más fuerzas el micrófono y cierra sus ojos con fuerza**

_Oooh _

_Mírame a los ojos-_** los abre **

_Y verás que no te miento, no_

_Dame dos minutos _

_No apures el tiempo de este amor_

_Y el tiempo pasó y nos dejó_

_Uno, dos, tres_

_Mil demonios he contado yo…"-_** baja de nuevo su mirada y sale del escenario sin decir nada**

-Damien… esa canción fue genial!- felicitó el azabache de pompón rojo

-de seguro Pip te perdonará ahora sí- afirmó el pelirrojo

-no lo sé

-sabías que a Pip le gusta moderato?

-¿Qué?!

-sí

-y como chingados lo sabías, Broflovski?!

-Pip es mi amigo

-pero sabes mucho de él, incluso más que yo, y eso que soy su ex!- decía mientras zarandeaba al pelirrojo

-por qué a ti nunca te importó!

-Damien, Damien, ya suéltalo!- decía el novio del judío mientras tomaba al Anticristo en un exitoso intento por separarlo

-bien, bien, ya me calmé, ya estoy mejor…

-bien… ahora qué?

-ni idea

-seguiré yo? O habrá un receso?

-creo que sigues tú, no hubo receso en los otros concursantes

-tienes razón

-en fin, ¿sigues tu verdad, Kenny?

-lo acabo de decir

-nos dirás que vas a cantar?

-no, escuchen ustedes

-me imagino que algo sexual

Jajaja… "_Te voy a cojel! Te voy a cojel! Te voy a cojel! Te voy a cojel ma' dulo!"__**(Luisito Rey, Luisito Rey, Luisito Rey :3)**_

-eres un depravado!

-jajaja, tranquilo, Ky, si es algo… como decirlo?... atrevido?... pero no tanto, solo por los movimientos

-nos van a descalificar, McCormick, y si no ganamos…- el Anticristo le acorrala contra la pared mientras que levantaba su puño que en esos instantes tenía fuego- yo mismo me encargo de que no vuelvas a revivir otra vez, me oíste?!

-Damien…. ¿te mencioné que estoy loco por los morenos?...- el azabache solo atinó a golpear el estómago del de parca naranja y alejarse de él

-Sí que eres estúpido

-t-también te quiero Damien- decía el rubio aún en el piso

-_"A continuación, de la preparatoria de South Park, el número 9, Kenny McCormick!, favor de subir el escenario, Kenny, al escenario por favor"_

_-_Kenny, levántate

-no mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela…- decía un tanto soñoliento

-no Kenny, ya te toca!

-me toca?!- el rubio de levanta de golpe- por qué no me dijeron?!- dicho esto, el rubio salió corriendo, al poco tiempo llegó al escenario

-Kenny, algo que quieras decir?

-naa, ya sabe que la canción es para él, música maestro!- el rubio solo se colocó de espaldas y al ritmo de la canción movía sus hombros

"_Ahí va_**\- se gira al público**

_Camina muy sensual_

_Sexual!-_** alza rápidamente su mirada al techo **

_Tic- tac- toe_

_Si ya sé muy bien que aún no es tiempo…_

_No…_

_Podrías ser m-mío?…_** guiña su ojo coquetamente**

_No vamos muy lejos_

_Solos tú y yo en el bar-_** Señala al rubio inocente que estaba en primera fila**

_Tonto ménage à trois sometimes!_

_¿Puedes ser m-mío?_

_¿Serás m-mío?_

_¿Serás m-mío…?_

_Oh baby_

_Luces!_

_No hay nadie en casa_

_Odio acostarme solo ~hey~_

_Con esta fiebre_

_Fiebre yeah_

_Quiero todo_

_Tenerte para mí solo…_

_Darte fiebre, fiebre, yeah!_

_Ahí va_

_Sigue siendo mi alma_

_Por qué, cielo_

_Na-nadie me conoce_

_Y nadie me encontrará… huu.._

_Tiempo de ser m-mío_

_Mío…_

_Entremos en tu auto_

_Tú, yo y las estrellas_**\- levanta su mano**

_Poco ménage à trois sometimes!_

_¿Puedes ser m-mío?_

_¿Serás m-mío?_

_Serás m-mío?!…_

_Oh baby_

_Luces!_

_No hay nadie en casa_

_Odio acostarme solo ~hey!~_

_Con esta fiebreñ_** se hace aire con su mano**

_Fiebre yeah_

_Quiero todo_

_Tenerte para mí solo…_**\- señala al rubio y le dedica un guiño coqueto**

_Darte fiebre, fiebre, yeah!_

_Yeah…yeah…yeah…_** alza su Mirada al techo**

_Yeah…yeah...yeah…_

_Yeah…yeah…yeahh…_

_You baby, oh baby, oh baby, baby ooh_

_Baby you're mine_

_Baby you're mine_

_Mine_

_You're mine…_

_Oh baby_

_Luces!_**\- baila sobre el ecsenario**

_No hay nadie en casa_

_Odio acostarme solo _

_Con esta fiebre_

_Fiebre yeah_

_Quiero todo_

_Tenerte para mí solo…_

_Tengo esta fiebre_

_Y no puedo sudar_** -se hace aire con su mano**

_Oh baby_

_Luces!_

_No hay nadie en casa_

_Odio acostarme solo _

_Con esta fiebre_

_Fiebre yeah_

_Quiero todo_

_Tenerte para mí solo… ~yeah~_

_Darte fiebre, fiebre yeah!_

_Darte mi f-f-fiebre_

_Mi f-fiebre_

_Darte mi f-f-fiebre_

_Mi f-fiebre_

_Darte mi fiebre, fiebre yeah_

_Darte mi fiebre, fiebre yeah!- _** giña al público nuevamente causando unas que otras hemorragias nasales, rato después salió del escenario**

-que sexy Kenny!- felicitaban sus amigos

-gracias, gracias, yo vivo de mi público- decía mientras daba una reverencia

-oh, oh

-que pasa Raig?

-un mensaje de Token, no podrá….Raig?

-¿qué?, nunca te hemos dicho así- el oji azul solo levantó su típico dedo medio

-bueno ya, ¿Qué dijo Token?

-que no podrá venir

¿Por qué?

-dice que su vuelo se retasó y que no vendrá hasta mañana a las 11

-mierda!

-que pasa, Stan?

-se supone que yo tenía un dueto con él!

-y entonces?

-no te preocupes- dijo su rubio amigo

-¿qué haces, Kenny?

-espera y verás…

**LIIIIISTOO!, Bien, ahora ni idea que decir, bueno gente sexy como ya saben, recomendación diaria ¡COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


	2. Y el ganador es

**2 Caps seguidos, se nota que no tengo nada que hacer verdad? xDD…~ traducción educada: bienvenido querido lector~….eso mismo :3**

**~Amor Real- Sin Bandera**

**~Prisionero- Miranda!**

**~It's Gonna be Me- N Sync**

* * *

-¿a quién le llamas, Kenny?

-ya lo verás- el rubio marcó y unos minutos después llegó su rubio amigo acompañado de su novio castaño

-hola- saludó el rubio

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-hola Gregory- saludó el pervertido

-necesitabas mi ayuda, verdad, Kenny?

-sí- mira a su azabache amigo- Stan, ya que Token no podrá venir… te presento a tu nuevo compañero de dueto!

-qué?

-sí, te vi en problemas, y le pedí a Gregory que te ayudara

-de verdad?

-sí

-te sabes la letra?

-claro!, es una de mis canciones favoritas

_-Ahora el número 10 y 11, que es un dueto entre Stan Marsh y Token….-_un tipo subió al escenario y le susurró unas palabras a la presentadora-_ oh... ya... bien… ejem… Stan Marsh y Gregory Fields!_

_-_es nuestro turno

-corre, ya!- antes de salir el castaño tomó a su amigo oji azul

-te lo advierto Marsh, tocas a Gregory y te meteré la pala por el…

-Stan! Vamos! Ya nos llaman!

-sí, ya voy!

-estás advertido

-s-sí M-Mole.. jejeje- nervioso y temeroso subió al escenario y el rubio a su lado. La música comenzó a sonar y ambos chicos se movían de lado lentamente

_(Stan)_

"_Un día más_

_Se llena de color…_-** Levanta lentamente su brazo**

_Y tú vendrás-_** señala al público, específicamente a su novio, quién estaba en el público **

_Llenándolo de amor…_

_Ya no me preocupa caminar_**\- niega mientras da pasos cortos y lentos**

_Porque tú estás aquí _

**Gregory: **_~porque tú estás aquí~_

_Y yo pierdo todo el miedo que me da_

_Porque tú crees en mí…_

_(Ambos)_

_Tú me enseñas a disfrutar_**\- ambos caminan**

_Mi vida mucho más_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás…_

**Stan: **_Dándome…_

_(Ambos)_

_Un amor Real…._

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar!_

_Eres tú quién sabe _**– cada quién señala a su pareja**

_Bien lo qué es amar…_

_(Gregory)_

_Un día más_**\- se acerca a su novio ~que estaba igual en primera fila~ y toma su mentón**

_De mi pasión por ti_

**Stan:**_ Y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir…_**\- señala al pelirrojo**

**Ambos:**_ Que el límite de la felicidad_

_No llegará jamás… ~no~_

_Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá_

_Una sorpresa más_

_Tú me enseñas a disfrutar_

_Mi vida mucho más_

_Dejando el sufrimiento atrás…_

**Gregory**_: Dándome…_

_(Ambos)_

_Un amor Real….-_** ambos vuelven a caminar **

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar!_

_Eres tú quién sabe _

_Bien lo qué es amar…_

**Gregory: **_Vivir,_

_Disfrutar… reír_

_Cantar, y dar sin preguntar!…_

_(Ambos)_

_Un amor Real…._

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar!_

_Eres tú quién sabe_

_Bien lo que es…_

_Un amor Real…._

_Siempre tan natural_

_Lleno de libertad_

_Lleno de dar!_

_Eres tú quién sabe_

_Bien lo que es…_

**Stan: **_Amar… huuu… amar…_

**Gregory: **_Amar….- _**ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, al terminar regresaron tras bastidores **

-Stan, fue hermoso!- dijo el judío abrazando a su novio en cuanto lo vio

-gracias, la escogí precisamente pensando en ti

-te amo!

-ya maricas, consigan una habitación

-jódete gordo!

-carajo, que ya no estoy gordo!

-si, como digas

-Gregory

-dime, Christophe- el castaño tomó a su novio de la cintura, seguidamente le besó apasionadamente- Chir-Chritophe…

-Gregoy, nunca habías cantado

-no frente a ti

-lo sé, pero el oírte fue como si el bastardo de Dios me dejase de odiar por un momento

-de verdad?

-si

-¿se debe de alagar?- preguntó el castaño susurrando

-me imagino que sí…

-_bien, ahora presentaremos al último concursante, denle un fuerte aplauso al último competidor de South Park, el número 12, Craig Tucker!, al escenario por favor!_

_-_bien, soy el último

-suerte Craig

-gracias… - el azabache se colocó frente el micrófono- Tweek… perdón…

-acaso pidió…. ¿perdón?

-sí….

"_Compréndeme,_**\- levanta su mirar**

_Ahora que todo cambió,_

_Me arrepentí_

_Y es verdad que terminó,_

_Pero yo sé_

_Que en el fondo te amaré_**\- se lleva su mano al pecho**

_Entonces no pienses mal_

_No pienses mal de mí…_

_Los celos que_

_Opacaron tu ilusión,_**\- señaló al público en general**

_No dejan ver_

_Lo esencial entre los 2_

_Estoy aquí _

_Y te juro se acabó_**\- niega **

_Entonces olvídalo_

_Perdóname y pasó…_

_Es que soy prisionero_**\- comienza a dar pasos rápidos sobre el escenario**

_De un error_

_Un tonto arrepentido que por hoy_

_Ha preferido invocar al olvido_

_Y suplicar de rodillas perón- _**se arrodilla**

_Esta historia es pasado-_** se levanta y vuelve a caminar**

_Ya fue_

_Pero nos ha marcado lo sé,_

_Da por seguro mi amor te lo juro_

_Nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré_**\- vuelve a señalar al público**

_Estuve mal,_

_Sé que lloraste por mí,_

_Me apabullé_

_Y cobarde te mentí_

_Quiero aliviar_

_Esta cruz que me cargue_

_Al menos no pienses mal_

_Solo me equivoqué_**\- baja su mirada**

_Es que soy prisionero_

_De un error_

_Un tonto arrepentido que por hoy_

_Ha preferido invocar al olvido-_** vuelve a caminar**

_Y suplicar de rodillas perón_

_Esta historia es pasado_

_Ya fue_

_Pero nos ha marcado lo sé,_

_Da por seguro mi amor te lo juro_

_Nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré_

_Es que soy prisionero_

_De un error_

_Un tonto arrepentido que por hoy_

_Ha preferido invocar al olvido_

_Y suplicarte perón!…_

_Esta historia es pasado_

_Ya fue_

_Pero nos ha marcado lo sé,_

_Da por seguro mi amor te lo juro_

_Nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré_

_Da por seguro mi amor te lo juro_

_Nadie va a amarte como yo lo haré…_**\- se detiene cabizbajo y regresa al vestidor **

-Craig esa canción fue algo extraña

-lo sé… pero al igual que la de Damien, a Tweek le encantó

-¿cómo sabes?

-por qué le gusta ese grupo

-en serio?

-cómo supiste?

-leí su diario

-eso no se hace!

-es verdad!... al menos debiste darme también la idea, que mal amigo Craig- se quejó el Anticristo mientras que el azabache le levantaba el dedo

-da igual

-¿y ahora qué?

-la canción en grupo

-y está buena?

-sí, para la mayoría de nosotros

-canción tipo perdón o algo así

-efectivamente

-oohh ya

-cuantas escuelas más seguirán después de la nuestra?

-creo que somos la última

-¿qué, tan poquitas concursaron hoy?

-no, lo que pasa es que al ser la última escuela llegamos casi hasta el final y no oímos a las demás cantar

-oh, ya…

_-Bien, para finalizar, la categoría de grupo, un aplauso para el grupo de South Park!_

-subamos de una maldita vez

-bien, nos vemos al terminar, Ky

-sí, suerte chicos!- los 5 chicos ~descontando a Gregory~ subieron al escenario, todos de espaldas **~hacen la misma coreografía que en el video~**

"**Criag: **_Ese seré yo…_

_(Stan)_

_Oohh yeah_

_Te han herido, babe_

_No es mentira,_

_Los viste venir e irse_

_Recuerdo que dijiste_

_Que te hizo creer_

_Que sin él no llorarías_

_Tal vez por eso.._

_(Todos)_

_Cada pequeñez que hago_

_No es suficiente por ti_

_No quieres perder otra vez,_

_No soy cómo ellos_

_Baby, cuando finalmente…_

_Llegues a amar a alguien_

_¿Adivina?_

_Ese seré yo_

_(Damien)_

_No hay otra opción, babe_

_Más que seguir_

_Lo sabes…_

_Que no hay tiempo que perder_

_Pero eres_

_Ciega, ciega_

_Para ver_

_Aunque al final sabes que seré yo_

_No lo negarás_

_Sólo dime, ¿Por qué?_

_(Todos)_

_Cada pequeñez que hago_

_No es suficiente por ti_

_No quieres perder otra vez,_

_No soy cómo ellos_

_Baby, cuando al final …_

_Llegues a amar a alguien_

**Damien:**_ alguien…_

**Todos:**_¿Adivina? ~¿Adivina?~_

_Ese seré yo_

**Craig: **_Ese seré yo…_

_Uuhh yeah…_

_Vendrá un día_

_En que seré el ideal_

_Verás…_**\- todos se colocan de espalda**

**Stan:**_ Ese seré…_**\- voltea**

**Damien: **_Seré_**\- voltea**

**Craig: **_Seré_**\- voltea**

**Cartman: **_Seré- _**voltea**

**Kenny:**_Seré…- __**v**_**oltea**

_Ese seré yo!_

_(Todos)-_** siguen la coreocrafía**

_Lo que hago_

_No es mucho para ti_

_No quieres perderlo_

_Yo no soy así_

_Cuando al final.._

**Cartman:**_ Finalmente_

_Llegues a amar_

_¿Adivina? _

_¿Adivina?_

_(Cartman y Kenny)_

_Cada pequeñez que hago_

_No es suficiente por ti_

**Stan:**_ por ti, babe_

**Cartman y Kenny: **_No quieres perder otra vez_

**Stan:**_ no quieres perderlo_

**Cartman y Kenny: **_no soy como ellos_

_Baby, cuando al final_

_Llegues a amar a alguien_

**Stan: **_Amar…_

**Cartman y Kenny: **_¿adivina?_

**Craig y Damie:**_ ¿adivina?_

**Cartman y Kenny:**_ Ese seré yo_

_(Craig y Damien)_

_Cada pequeñez que hago_

_No es suficiente por ti_

_No quieres perder otra vez_

**Stan:**_ no quieres perderlo_

**Craig y Damien:**_ no soy como ellos_

_Baby cuando al final_

_Llegues a amar a alguien_

_¿Adivina?_

**Stan: **_ese seré yo!_**\- todo el público comenzó a aplaudir ~principalmente chicas~ y seguidamente el grupo salió, después todas las escuelas participantes volvieron a salir al escenario**

_-bien, los jueces han tomado su decisión. Esta noche tuvimos a las mejores escuelas del país, pero solo 3 son acreedoras de una gran suma de dinero….- _abre el primer sobre-_ el tercer lugar, por un cheque de 200,000 dlls…. La escuela preparatoria Washington!- _los concursantes de aquella escuela tomaron el cheque-_ en segundo lugar por un cheque de 300,000 dlls….-_ abre el sobre-_ escuela preparatoria Ambraham Lincon!- _de nuevo tomaron su cheque-_ y en primer lugar….._

* * *

**Ok, aquí termino de nuevo, gente loca reclamando la computadora! Recomendación diaria, COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**


End file.
